Driving Me Crazy
by lilkawa
Summary: "Clark doesn't like me," Lois told Jimmy, "he just likes driving me crazy."
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville _doesn't belong to me.

**Driving Me Crazy**

Clark entered the bullpen in a hurry; he was late - again, for the third time in almost as any many days. He looked around for Lois, wondering why she hadn't called him or sent him any texts so far. She was nowhere to be found. He sat down at his desk and finished up on the story he'd been working on when he'd had to leave yesterday morning – Oliver and the league had needed his help.

An hour later Lois still hadn't shown up and Clark was starting to worry. He'd called her but the calls went straight to voice mail, something was definitely going on. Clark went in search of Jimmy, hoping that he would have an idea where Lois was. Jimmy was nowhere to be found and his phone was off.

0000

Lois and Jimmy sat in his car opposite the Metropolis Court House. They'd been sitting there for over four hours.

"Lois you have to admit, your source isn't as reliable as you thought she was," Jimmy told her. He'd been saying that since she had dragged him there with a promise of getting exclusive pictures.

"Rita is reliable," Lois replied, "or she'd better be otherwise she'll pay for this."

"Can we leave now?" Jimmy asked her.

"No," Lois replied. "Rita swore to me that they were meeting at the Court House this morning." She looked at her watch, "we still have two hours and thirteen minutes before the morning ends."

"Lois," Jimmy began only to be interrupted.

"Are you seriously telling me that you would miss getting the picture every reporter is going to wish they had?"

"No," Jimmy replied.

"Then trust me," Lois told him.

Two hours and ten cups of coffee later, Vincent Ramirez and his lawyers walked out of the Court House, they'd made a deal with the DAs office and _The Daily Planet_ was the only newspaper that was going to have the story complete with pictures.

0000

Clark didn't leave his desk for fear that he would miss Lois, in fact he hadn't left his desk the whole day. She walked back into the office after 5:00 p.m. after the story had been approved by Tess and sent down to the printers – Lois had been so anxious to have the story in the evening edition that she'd hijacked an office on another floor, dragging Jimmy with her and written the story, then she'd bugged Tess until she'd agreed to run it albeit with some changes, still it was going to be on the front page.

Clark was so relieved to see Lois; somehow he realized that he had missed her - there'd been no one to nag him about being late, to steal the coffee that he'd really brought for her, read his story and tell him how uninteresting it was - he wanted to take her into his arms and hold her.

Instead he heard himself say, "Were you afraid of what people would say about your new look that you decided to report for work after most of the people had left? No, let me guess, there was a White Snake Concert you couldn't miss. Or maybe a Monster Truck rally."

Lois had been on a high, she'd landed a major story. She didn't need this, not now especially not from Clark Kent. She knew her clothes were rumpled and her hair all over the place; she'd spent half the night running after Rita and then the morning in the car with Jimmy and his ABBA CDs and the afternoon getting Tess to agree to run her story.

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly how she'd spent her day and decided against it, Clark was nothing. Instead she went to her desk and took out some things and walked out.

Clark watched Lois leave the bullpen; he shouldn't have teased her especially when what he'd really wanted to do was invite her out for dinner or maybe a drink.

"Lois," he called after her. "Wait Up."

0000


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked Clark.

"What does it look like?" Clark replied.

"I hope you didn't come here to muscle your way in on my story," Lois told him. "How did you even know where I was?"

"I asked Jimmy."

They were standing outside the newest club in Metropolis, _Avira_ an exclusive night club. A few nights ago two men had been found dead outside it, they had been in the club and according to the surveillance camera they had just dropped dead as soon as they had stepped out.

The owner and staff had been questioned but so far there was no clue as to whom or what had killed them.

"So you're here to stop me?" Lois asked him. He gave her a look that said, as if I could. "I came here to help."

Lois glanced at him, "At least you're dressed right," she said. They walked up to the front door and were let in.

0000

"I can't believe you did that," Lois fumed at Clark.

"Lois," he replied patiently, "the man had a gun. I couldn't let him shoot you."

"So you threw me behind the bar?" Lois sat up and Clark let go of her. She had a splitting headache, and her dress was torn _and_ she hadn't got the story.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So where is everybody anyway?" she asked him.

"The police came and arrested the men," Clark replied, "turns out that Mr. Black, the owner is really a known drug dealer, and his new drug Thryp killed the two men."

"I can't believe you made me miss all that," Lois said, "did you get anything for my story?"

"Sorry," he replied, not seeming sorry at all.

"So how come they didn't shoot you?" Lois asked him, getting to her feet.

"I don't know," Clark shrugged.

0000

"You are buying me dinner," Lois told Clark. They were on their way to her apartment. "To make up for making me miss the story and ruining a perfectly good dress."

"Fine."

"It was totally unrealistic," Lois said, they had finished eating the food that Clark had brought to her apartment. "She should have been able to totally tell that he was Zorro."

"How?"

"Please," she said, "he is the only man of that size and build in the whole of Los Angeles. Plus she saw both of them face to face and she spoke to them. Just because a man says he doesn't like swords and fighting doesn't mean that he can't fight."

"Maybe people are just blinder than they think they are," Clark replied, "and for the record I think his disguise was very good."

"Of course you would say that," Lois told him.

"Lois, is it so hard to admit that you did need my help after all?" Clark asked. They had been talking about their adventure at the night club when Lois had changed the subject to _Zorro_.

"I did not need your help," Lois replied, "I could have handled it."

"Fine," Clark replied, "I guess you don't need the dessert as well." He was holding a box. "And yes, before you ask, it the Death by Chocolate cake from that place that you love."

"You're on," Lois replied, standing up to make a grab for it.

0000


	3. Chapter 3

His phone rang for the tenth time.

"Hi Lois," Clark said.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport," he replied.

"What?"

"I'm at the airport," Clark repeated, slowly.

"What are you doing there?"

"You told me to meet your source at the airport at 9 a.m."

"Clark Kent," Lois stood up and took a deep breath. _He hadn't_. She had given him clear instructions – calling him every thirty minutes - and even written them down, twice. "Please tell me you're joking."

"You told me to meet Roger the Dodger at the airport before he left for Dallas."

"I told you to meet Jack Hill at the train station at 10 a.m. He was going to Star City." She was trying hard not to scream.

"Are you sure?" Clark was silent for a while and then he began to laugh. "Relax Lois, I met him and I got the information we needed. I'm actually on my way back and will see you in a few minutes."

"If you ever do that again," Lois warned him, taking the food he'd brought back, "I will cause you irreparable damage, and don't think I won't."

000

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois sat her desk and frowned at the empty chair in front of her. She was going to kill Clark, seriously she was going to cut him up into tiny pieces, gouge his eyes out and beat him to death. No, that was too easy; she was going to ask Oliver to use one of those deadly arrows on him. She knew Ollie would never agree to that so that meant she would have to break into the Clock Tower and steal one of them and use them on Clark. But that was too much trouble. She was going to put something in his coffee… scratch that he didn't like coffee and besides he always got her the best coffee.

Okay, she hadn't yet come up with a perfect plan but Clark was going to pay.

Clark Kent wasn't going to leave to see another day not after having made her do the Robert Leach interview. Admittedly, doing that interview should have made Lois the happiest woman in the world. He was such a newsworthy character and she was going to make the front page but he was also a leech.

The man thought that because she wanted to do an article on him, it gave him a right to try and paw her. She would have karate chopped him if Perry hadn't made her promise not to do that. Lois and the paper had many lawsuits pending and Lois had been warned to be especially careful. Which is why she had made a deal with Clark…okay she had sort of ordered him to help and what's more he had agreed but he hadn't shown up. Lois now had to go home and thoroughly scrub her body and burn her clothes and throw away her favourite shoes. As if trying to paw her and sneak a kiss the leech had thrown up on her.

Clark Kent was a dead man.

000

Lois was tired. It had been a long day and to top it off it was Valentine's day tomorrow and the decorators had already arrived to change the Planet into the Love Den Perry demanded it become every Valentine's day.

She couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Hopefully tomorrow something newsworthy would happen to help keep her mind off the day that was made to make singles more aware of how single they were.

She opened the door to her apartment and was assaulted by a lovely smell. Her whole kitchen/living room area had been transformed into a candlelit haven. There were three vases of flowers - pink roses, white roses and orange roses around the room and on the dining table there was a covered plate with a note on top.

_I'm sorry. Have a great evening_. _CK_

She opened to reveal a perfectly cooked pasta tricolore. Smallville didn't play fair.

She found a slice of Death by Chocolate Cake in the fridge next to a vat of her favourite ice cream. As Lois finished her meal she thought to herself how unfair it was that Clark knew her that well.

I'll guess I'll just have to let him live, Lois thought to herself as she fell asleep that night.

000

As she watched Cat, Melinda and Patti flirt with Clark the next day and watching him flirt back, Lois decided that she had been too hasty; after all it had just been supper and a few flowers nothing more. She couldn't believe he had ignored her and gone to talk to _those_ women.

She was going to kill Clark Kent.

Seriously.

000


End file.
